DEL AMOR NO SE ESCAPA
by DaniellaRmz
Summary: Esta es una historia en donde la realeza y una abogada, se encontraran en situaciones que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Es una historia de amor o lo será de ¿desamor?. Entren y descubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro, Danielle estaba en la oficina, estaba concentrada, ya que tenía que entregar la contestación de una demanda al día siguiente, y esta pertenecía a uno de los clientes más grandes que la firma tenía, por lo que ella, al ser socia mayoritaria tenía que dar el ejemplo y obviamente cuidar los intereses de los clientes de la mejor manera. Al ver el reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya eran más de las dos con diez minutos de la tarde y Brandon, su socio, le había pedido que fuera puntual para la reunión que tenían a las dos de la tarde…. Bueno, él ya la conocía, que son diez minutos tarde, y con ese pensamiento se echó a correr a la sala de reuniones y al llegar la encontró vacía, humm… curioso.

-Veo que solo te pasaste por diez minutos, eh?- dijo Brandon que se encontraba con la vista en la pantalla de su teléfono- Es un record, juraría que llegarías unos cinco minutos antes de la reunión-

Dani puso los ojos en blanco y tomo asiento a lado de el –Se suponía que ya venía tarde- dijo -¿A qué hora es realmente la reunión?-

-A las dos y media, pero como te dije, es de suma importancia y con clientes muy exclusivos- dijo, ahora si viéndola con una sonrisa traviesa –No me iba a arriesgar-

-Embustero- dijo Dani al momento de que ponía los brazos en jarra. – Ya me vas a decir quiénes son esos clientes tan importantes- haciendo comillas en el aire al decir lo último.

-Paciencia pequeña, paciencia- volviendo a contestar mensajes en su celular. Ese hombre nunca se separaba de esa cosa, incluso llego a pensar que se bañaba con él, siempre contestaba de inmediato.

Danielle, era una muchacha de veinticuatro años, proveniente de una familia un tanto complicada pero a la cual no cambiaría por nada, gracias a ellos, ella era fuerte y había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba; lo sé, aún es muy pequeña para ser socia mayoritaria en un despacho, pero cuando el despacho lo has puesto junto con tres de tus mejores amigos, pues se entiende. Había estudiado Derecho en la Universidad de Londres, honestamente, esos habían sido unos de los mejores años de su vida, ahí había hecho a los mejores amigos y ahora colegas. Su firma era muy exitosa, no solo tenían artistas entre sus listas de clientes, sino también grandes empresarios internacionales y demás; en su vida personal, bueno, no había mucho que decir, era tranquila, salía de vez en cuando a bares y antros pero prefería en ocasiones quedarse en casa a ver una peli o leer, novio, bueno había tenido una relación de dos años con su colega Eduardo, pero nunca había sido nada estable, terminaban y volvían infinidad de veces, hasta que a principios de este mes (junio) habían decidido que ya era demasiado y estaban mejor como amigos, y literal, no había problema, seguían platicando de las mismas cosas, mensajeandose y trabajando juntos sin complicación alguna.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que llego Dani a la sala de reuniones, cuando Lalo entro, saludo a Brandon y Dani, sentándose a lado de esta última –Milagro! Llegaste antes, me has sorprendido- dijo Lalo

-Gracias- murmuro Dani, sin dar mayores explicaciones y justo en ese momento entraba Alder, el socio número cuatro, saludo a todos y dijo –Ya están aquí-

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Dani y Lalo simplemente respondió –La realeza-

Dani no le encontró sentido a sus palabras hasta que por la puerta de cristal de la sala de conferencias entraron cinco hombres vestidos de traje completamente negro, seguidos de la reina de Inglaterra y el Príncipe Harry y William. Dani casi se va de espaldas al verlos, es decir, ya los había visto pero de lejos, en los cumpleaños de la Reina, en el balcón o en la televisión, pero honestamente nunca creyó tenerlos de frente, eran muy apuestos pero quien más le llamo la atención fue Harry, ahora comprendía porque aquellos no le habían dicho nada, pero por favor, ella era capaz de controlarse y manejarse de manera profesional, ciertamente la estaban subestimando, como siempre.

-Buenas Tardes sus majestades- dijeron los cuatro socios al mismo tiempo y la reverencia respectiva, sin embargo, los príncipes, se acercaron y dieron la mano a cada uno, incluso Harry dio beso en la mejilla a Dani.

-Buenas Tardes, un placer conocerlos- dijo su alteza real, la reina, al haber introducido Lalo a cada uno. –Bien, ya que estamos aquí reunidos, quisiera que todo lo que hablemos aquí no saliera de aquí- a lo cual los otros asintieron, por lo cual procedió - Bien, el asunto por el que estamos aquí es que mi nieto Harry- dijo la reina, sin verlo, pero Harry agacho la cabeza, era raro verlo de esa manera, parecía vulnerable y una alarma roja se disparó dentro de Dani, esto no iba a ser bueno, lo presentía, -El, está en un grave problema, digamos que al parecer, el muchacho se ha casado sin tener conocimiento de ello, con una- hizo una pausa- mujer de dudosa reputación. Y como sabrán, eso no es buena publicidad para la corona-

-Y cuál es el problema, su alteza- dijo Alder y a decir verdad, era extraño que estuvieran aquí puesto que debían de contar con un grupo de personas para resolver este tipo de situaciones- Un simple arreglo y divorcio o anulación, solucionarían este asunto-

-El problema es que la mujer no quiere divorciarse, quiere ser reconocida como parte de la familia real y no quiere llegar a un acuerdo, nuestros mediadores ya intentaron resolverlo pero no quiere ceder, y se nos dijo que esta firma se especializa en divorcios complicados y con una discreción impresionante- dijo la reina

-Claro que podemos ayudarle, pero primero tenemos que ver cómo está la situación- dijo Brandon.

-Necesitamos documentos, toda la información que tengan sobre la mujer, su domicilio, familia, todo, incluso hasta si debe un libro en alguna biblioteca- dijo Dani- sospecho que ya cuentan con toda esa información- dijo justo en el momento en que el Príncipe William le pasaba un folder y empezó a ojearlo

-Y lo más importante, como se casarón, donde y porque lo hizo, su alteza- le dijo Lalo directamente al Príncipe Harry

-La verdad, no sé en qué momento me casé, según el acta que ella me mostro fue hace dos años en Las Vegas, lo más seguro es que fuera en la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de mis amigos pero estaba en un estado en el cual no recuerdo nada- dijo Harry

-¿Y cuándo se presentó la señora… Britney con esta acta?- pregunto Dani

-Hace dos días- contesto William- Si, a nosotros también nos extrañó que hasta apenas este exigiendo cosas-

Un hombre de seguridad se acercó a la reina, al parecer ya se tenían que retirar por lo que Danielle dijo después de consultar con sus colegas vía notas –Bien, su majestad, tomaremos el caso, denos tres días y le tendremos una solución-

-Me parece razonable- dijo la reina, al momento en que se ponía de pie y avanzaba con sus dos nietos hacia la salida dijo- Solamente les pediré que tengan discreción y que de ahora en adelante ustedes acudan al palacio por cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, sus nombres estarán en la lista de acceso a partir de mañana-

-Gracias- dijeron los cuatro socios al unísono –Estaremos en contacto- dijo Brandon.

Al retirarse, los socios se quedaron analizando el caso, acordando que Alder y Lalo irían al día siguiente a hablar con la Señora Britney, para ver con qué clase de persona estaban tratando.

Al llegar la noche, Dani estaba ya lista para irse a dormir, cuando se acordó de unos ojos azules, de un azul tan profundo y llenos de impotencia y tristeza que había conocido hoy y fue con esa imagen con la cual se fue a dormir.

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia en este blog! Espero que les guste. Dani xx


	2. UN MENSAJE

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Eran las tres de la tarde del viernes, cuando Lalo entro en al despacho de Danielle, vestía un pantalón color negro, camisa blanca y un blazer color café obscuro, combinados con unos zapatos Oxford; se veía muy bien, guapo, o al menos eso pensaba ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Dime- dijo Dani sin dejar de redactar un escrito en su laptop/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Tú vas a ir con nuestros nuevos clientes, a la reunión de hoy, sola- dijo el, sin rodeos, al momento en que se servía un whiskey y a ella le preparaba un Martini./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿Disculpa?- le contesto, dándole un trago a su bebida, disfrutando el calor que esta le proporcionaba, simplemente lo amaba –Creí que yo iba a tener prohibido acercarme a esas personas-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Ibas, esa es la palabra, corazón- dijo Lalo mirándola a los ojos, con esos ojos ámbar que tanto lo caracterizaban –Pero, aunque sea sorprendente, tú serás la única que podrá manipular a los príncipes, como a la reina-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Sí, lo sé, ustedes son unos insensibles, y bueno, no tienen los mismos encantos que yo- le contestó ella, con una sonrisa de aquellas arrogantes que él le había enseñad a hacer hace tantos años –Pero creí que tenían miedo de que me fuera a lanzar sobre sobre alguno de ellos-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Lalo la miro sin gracia y ella comprendió que no estaba de buen humor, así que dejo las bromas y el sarcasmo de lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Está bien, yo iré- accedió sin mucho esfuerzo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"En realidad, ella quería volver al príncipe Harry, había algo en el que le había llamado la atención y justo esa mañana, le había llegado un mensaje de un número bloqueado, el cual simplemente decía:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""emNo puedo esperar a verte de nuevo, me gustaría poder estar a solas esta vez. H x"/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Y para ser honestos, solo una persona se le vino a la mente y si, esa persona casualmente vivía en el palacio, al que aparentemente iba a ir esa noche. Y digo noche, porque sus altezas reales pidieron la mayor discreción y que es más discreto que la obscuridad de la noche, cuando todo mundo está oculto por esta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿Y cuál se supone que va a ser el avance en el caso?- continuo –Déjame recordarte que Brandon no la pudo localizar y el inspector Luna sigue en la calle tratando de ubicar a su "ex" marido-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Ya lo sé- le dijo el –Simplemente ve a poner tu cara de niña bonita y diles que estamos avanzando pero que se preparen para lo peor, presiento que esta negociación va a ser una de las mas complicadas-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Si es que llegamos a eso- finalizo ella, al momento de que le daba el último trago a su bebida- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, Ed- dicho esto último y ante la atenta mirada de él, recogió sus cosas, apago su computadora, se observó en el espejo que tenía colocado en su pared, se retocó el labial y se dirigió a la puerta/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el, sin levantarse del asiento/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-A una cita con …- no la dejó terminar puesto que ya estaba frente a ella, la puerta del despacho abierta cuando le preguntó/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿Con quién?- susurró/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-No te importa- respondió ella con toda la calma que le fue posible, tenerlo así de cerca aun la ponía nerviosa/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Lalo rodó los ojos y le dijo –Eso tu no lo sabes, tiendes a salir en citas con tipos que dejan mucho que desear, te tengo que cuidar- al darse cuenta de lo último que dijo trato de arreglarle –Bueno, más bien tu reputación y la de la firma-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Yo que tú no decía nada, amor- le contestó ella, amaba que se pusiera celoso pero esta vez su rompimiento era definitivo, no tendría por qué estarlo- Te recuerdo que salía contigo- ella ya estaba medio cuerpo fuera del despacho, cuando sintió el que la jalaba hacia él y al oído le susurraba:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Yo fui la excepción, mi cielo-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Acto seguido la besó, con una intensidad y pasión que ella fue incapaz de resistirse, su besó sabia a whiskey y menta, le encantaba su sabor, ella coloco los brazos detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella y jugando con su cabello, le encantaba cuando lo tenía de ese largo, era perfecto; él se separó, sonriéndole de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho momentos antes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Vamos, tienes una cita a la cual llegar- dicho eso, le dio una nalgada, se arregló el cabello y se fue a su oficina./span/p  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; border-style: none none solid; border-bottom-width: 1pt; border-bottom-color: windowtext; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Descarado, pensó Dani pero sabía que así era el, por lo cual, por muy decepcionada que estuviera de ella misma, no pudo evitar sonreír como colegiala, si tan solo supiera que la dichosa cita era con su mejor amiga, era mejor dejar eso en secreto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"A Eduardo le encantaba tener este juego con Danielle, nunca le decía que no y a decir verdad en varias ocasiones se llegaba a aprovechar de ello; ahora que, según ella, todo había acabado, si claro!, solo tenía la ventaja de que ella ya no podría reclamar cuando lo viera con otras mujeres (aunque en realidad él no tenía otras mujeres, no había salido con nadie más desde que él y Dani se habían declarado exclusivos, de eso ya dos años, aunque de él, esto nunca saldría a la luz, tenía una reputación que cuidar con la sociedad)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"A decir verdad, no le dio mucha importancia a la dichosa cita que tenía ella, él sabía que siempre volvía a él y esta vez no sería la excepción./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Bro! Vaya show que se montaron esta vez, eh! Varias secretarias quedaron decepcionadas y otras, bueno, digamos que en un estado crítico, jajaja- le dijo Alder al entrar en la oficina de su amigo/colega –¿Tan rápido ya regresaron?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-No y estamos bien así, bro- le contestó Lalo, sentándose en su gran silla de cuero, la cual había mandado a hacer especialmente para él, y subiendo los pies a su escritorio –No necesito ataduras en este momento-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Pues cierta "atadura" te encantaba, deja te recuerdo- contestó el otro, y a decir verdad no estaba diciendo mentiras y su amigo lo sabía muy bien –Solo te recomiendo que la recuperes pronto eh, hay gente que al parecer quiere tenerla-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿Si? ¿Quién?- le dijo Lalo, en un tono entre divertido, curioso y ¿celoso?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Cierto príncipe llamado Harry, bro- le contesto Alder en un tono un poco más serio –Me llamo hoy en la mañana y me pidió su teléfono personal y bueno, al cliente lo que pida y más si va a pagar todas mis facturas-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿Para qué lo quería?- le pregunto su amigo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-No lo sé, no me dijo y yo no pregunte- le contestó –Pero tengo mis sospechas-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-No te iras hasta decírmelas, ¿cierto?- le dijo Lalo en un tono irritado, aunque no sabía si por su amigo o por lo que le acababa de decir/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿Tu para que le llamarías a una chica ardiente, soltera e inteligente?- le contestó Alder, lanzándole una mirada que no insinuaba nada bueno y eso le causó cierta molestia en la boca del estómago./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Esto no le gustaba para nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Hola! Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero esten disfrutando de la lectura. Dani xx/span/p 


	3. ¿Cena?

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Dani llego al palacio, ya era de noche y ella estaba exhausta, había tenido demasiado trabajo y solo quería acabar con esta reunión y poder irse a su rica cama, en su rico apartamento a dormir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"No se sorprendió cuando al llegar a la gran reja, los guardias la dejaron pasar sin ninguna traba al solo decir su nombre, un mayordomo, o eso suponía ella la estaba esperando en la entrada del palacio, estaba cayendo una gran tormenta por lo que antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, él ya está con un paraguas listo y la acompaño sin decir más que un emBuenas Noches;/em le pidió su abrigo y ella se lo dio junto con su bolso, simplemente se quedó con su celular y el folder con el informe del inspector Luna, en realidad no sabía qué le iba a decir, es decir, no habían podido contactar a Britney y solo sabían que ella buscaba el prestigio de la corona y dinero pero no iba a aceptar miserias, eso lo tenían muy claro. Se podría decir que estaban en el limbo, hasta que hablaran con ella y aun así, no había mucho que pudieran hacer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Dani siguió al mayordomo por unos largos pasillos color hueso con distintos detalles dorados, era de cierta forma hermoso pero a la vez imponente, aterrador. Aunque se veía que había cosas nuevas, la mayoría de los cuadros, muebles y lámparas eran antiguos, no quería pensar en cómo se vería si la luz se fuera en ese instante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Cuando llegaron a una puerta de alrededor de dos metros de altura, el mayordomo le dijo que pasara y así lo hizo Dani; al entrar esperaba encontrarse con despacho pero lo que encontró en su lugar fue una enorme mesa de comedor, con doce sillas antiguas color caoba colocadas a su alrededor, y Harry, el príncipe Harry está parado a un lado de la chimenea prendida, contemplando las llamas, seguro escucho la puerta al abrirse, aunque esta no rechino, cosa que la sorprendió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Buenas Noches, hermosa- dijo el acercándose a ella, besándole la palma de la mano/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Buenas Noches, su alteza- contesto y retiro su mano lo más educadamente que pudo, ese acto la había hecho sentir incomoda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Por un momento creí que nuestro encuentro se pospondría- dijo el –Adelante, siéntate, pediré que nos traigan la cena, espero te guste la comida italiana-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Gracias, su alteza pero ya cena- mintió Dani, algo le decía que debía salir de ahí ya –Solo vengo a entregarle el informe con nuestros avances en el caso, aunque debo advertirle que no son muchos ya que no hemos podido localizar a Britney-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Dime solo Harry- lo dijo en un tono un poco sombrio mientras agarraba el sobre y se alejaba rumbo a la chimenea –Y no te estoy preguntando si ya cenaste o si te quieres quedar a cenar, te lo estoy ordenando- ni bien termino de decir eso, arrojo los papeles a la chimenea y Dani los vio arden. Y sintió miedo./span/p 


	4. Locura

-¿Disculpa?- el miedo se le paso en un instante, con peores tipos había tratado (o eso creía), a ella nadie le decía que hacer, para eso tenía cerebro, muchas gracias!

-Te disculpo, ahora siéntate- dijo el tomando asiento en la cabecera de la gran mesa

Dani no dijo nada más, se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando intento abrirla descubrió que tenía llave –Déjame salir- le dijo sin voltear a verlo

-Siéntate, escúchame y luego te podrás salir-

Sin más Danielle se sentó, que otra opción tenia

-Bien- dijo el –Ahora, ya sé que nuestro caso no tiene una salida sencilla, más que una nulidad- Dani ya sabía eso, pero habían checado los papeles y eran totalmente válidos y sospechaba que el ya sabía eso, por lo que no dijo nada y lo dejo continuar, en verdad ya quería largarse de ese lugar –Y esa nulidad no se conseguirá a menos de que probemos que yo ya estaba casado-

Al decir eso, se sirvió un poco de vino y bebió

-Pero usted no estaba casado- señalo ella

-Bravo! Brillante- dijo irónicamente el –Eso ya lo sé, pero es fácil fingir su existencia sabes-

-¿Entonces porque nos contrató?-

-Fácil, para tener acceso a ti-

-Explícate-

-Sí, Danielle. Nosotros ya sabíamos que nada podrían hacer por este asunto, ella no quiere negociar y el motivo por el cual no la encuentran es porque nosotros la escondimos- dijo sonriendo de una manera que la perturbo en cierta forma –La razón por la que acudimos a ustedes, fuiste tú, ya te habíamos investigado pero tenía que conocerte en persona, no puedo permitirme una esposa fea, sabes- dijo el –

Danielle estaba en shock, tantas estupideces en menos de un minuto provocaban esa reacción y lo que hizo después no le agrado a Harry, Danielle se empezó a reir, lagrimas le salían de los ojos, su estomago le dolia, no podía contenerse aunque sabia que debía.

-¿Qué te parece tan… gracioso?- le preguntó el

-Tu- contesto ella simplemente

-¿Yo?- dijo el príncipe -¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo? ¿Crees que yo quiero casarme con alguien?

-No, no lo creo pero es que casarte conmigo suena tan ridículo y tu plan lo es aun mas, es decir, bien, te casas con alguien más, falsificas los papeles o los haces legítimos, yo que se- dijo ella –¿Crees que Britney se quedara con la boca callada? ¿En serio?- ya había parado de reír

-Se que no lo hará pero es mejor tener un escándalo por haber ocultado un matrimonio por "amor" solo para tener más privacidad, poder vivir unos años sin preocupaciones con el amor de mi vida- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le empezaba a acariciar el rostro y el cabello con una gentileza que no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago –A tener un escándalo de que me case con una cualquiera porque estaba borracho- termino y se alejó de ella

-Ok- contestó -¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudare?-

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo ordena la reina, mi cielo-

-No es mi jefa- contesto ella

-¿No?- se volvió a acercar a ella pero en esta ocasión la rodeo con los brazos por la espalda, con una fuerza que le comenzó a hacer daño, ella intento zafarse pero el era demasiado fuerte –Entonces supongo que amaras ver como tu compañía y la vida de tus queridos amigos, así como la tuya, se va derrumbando, primero tus clientes los abandonaran, después las deudas los empezaran a consumir y por ultimo irán a la cárcel por un gran número de denuncias por fraude y demás-

Dani sabía que el tenía el poder para hacerlo y eso no le agrado

-Piénsalo, tienes hasta mañana, pasaran por ti al trabajo a eso de las doce del día- dicho esto se acercó y la beso en los labios, fue un beso corto pero movió algo en Dani que influiría en su decisión, aunque ella no lo supiera aun.

Esa noche, Danielle llego a su departamento en Oxford Street y después de preparase para dormir, tomarse una taza de té que la relajara, cayó en un profundo sueño y disfruto de la poca tranquilidad que aun le quedaba.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS IBA A HACER?


	5. Adios

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" Danielle no tenía cabeza para nada ese día, estaba leyendo el archivo de un caso por el cual tendría que presentar la defensa al día siguiente y ni siquiera sabía si lo iba a poder hacer. ¿Por qué? Ja, porque después de consultarlo con la almohada y literal, llego al punto de preguntarle a un objeto inanimado lo que debía hacer, decidió aceptar o más bien rendirse ante las órdenes del "príncipe" Harry, que de príncipe no tenía más que el título y la fortuna./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"¿Pero cómo decírselo a sus amigos? Es decir, no podía llegar simplemente anunciándoles su boda con SU cliente sin más. Harían preguntas o vaya que las harían y no sabía si decirles la verdad traería consecuencias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"- Vamos a comer, ¿vienes? - le dijo Bran desde la puerta/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"- Claro – contesto Dani – Solo deja agarro mi abrigo y los alcanzo – ese sería el momento ideal para decirles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Su celular sonó cuando iba caminando al elevador, era un mensaje de un número bloqueado, Harry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Te espero a las 17:00 en el palacio" era lo único que decía el mensaje, estúpido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Ahí estaré." Fue lo que contesto, no sabía que más poner pero sintió que con ese simple mensaje había sellado su destino y no tenía buena pinta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Espérame – le grito Lalo desde la mitad del pasillo, ella no se había dado cuenta en que momento había llamado al elevador e ingresado a este pero ahí estaba, así que apretó el botón para que no se cerrara y Lalo subió, presionando el botón del primer piso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿Estresada?- dijo el/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Como siempre- dijo ella/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-¿Qué tal fue lo de ayer?- le pregunto y ella se tensó, él lo noto por lo que le dijo -¿Paso algo?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Nada fuera de lo común, solo le deje los papeles y le dije que seguiríamos trabajando en el caso y me fui- murmuro, no quería soltar la bomba ahorita y tener que explicarlo a los demás después, ya bastante le costaba tener que aceptarlo para ella misma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Entonces… no te cautivo con sus encantos principescos eh- dijo el ya más relajado y acercándose a ella un poco más –Lastima, por el- la sujeto por la barbilla y la beso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Danielle disfruto ese beso, probablemente sería la última vez que probablemente lo besaría o seria besada por alguien que en verdad la quisiera, porque si, ella sabía que en el fondo Lalo la quería e incluso podría ser que la amara… a su manera claro esta; lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero en vez de alejarse se aferró más a él, en ese momento aunque él no supiera porque lloraba, era su roca, juraría que ya se hubiera desplomado contra el piso. Sintió que el elevador se detuvo y se alejó de él pero la abrazo por la cintura y fue cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad había apretado el botón para detener el elevador./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Lo siento- le dijo y ella lo miro por primera vez a los ojos sin saber a qué se refería –Siento lastimarte como lo hago pero no puedo alejarme de…-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-Detente- le susurro- Solo detente, por favor- dijo ella/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-No, tienes que escucharme-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-No, no lo hare porque solo empeorara las cosas- le dijo ella mientras le daba un beso corto en la mejilla y reanudaba la marcha del elevador, no lo dejo de abrazar hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos salieron rumbo al restaurant donde los demás ya los esperaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Que dios la amparara. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Lo siento mucho, se que no eh actualizado pero habia estado demaciado presionada por la uni demas cosas pero ya estyo de regreso. Los quiero en serio amo sus comentarios, sigan comentando por favor :)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Dani xx/p 


End file.
